


Bonus Side Effects Included

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allergy season:  Daniel is suffering and Jack is suffering as only Jack can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Side Effects Included

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the Jack/Daniel Spring-a-Thon done by tejas over at Dreamwidth, 03-06-2010

Jack found Daniel in his office, looking forlornly at a bunch of different colored boxes, laid out on his desk like Legos.

"Hi Jack," said Daniel, as plain as running water.

Daniel was leaning against his bookcase, arms crossed, eyebrows furled. Staring.

"Um, Daniel?" When Daniel didn't answer, Jack took up space right next to Daniel, assuming the same posture (just to be annoying) and stared where Daniel was staring.

The boxes were allergy medicine.

"Daniel, I've got better porn than this," suggested Jack, trying to be helpful. Instead he got two red rimmed eyes glaring right back at him.

"Oh shit, its spring, isn't it?" Jack winced. He pressed a kiss against the furrow between Daniel's eyebrows. "Sorry."

Daniel leaned into Jack, seeking comfort. "My face feels like its going to slide off my skull, my eyes are burning, my sinuses are pounding and if I have to blow my nose one more time..."

Jack pressed Daniel close, gently, a hand on the small of his back, telling Daniel it was OK, he could support him. With a contented, congested sigh, Daniel tucked himself against Jack, his head on his shoulder.

"So which of these pretty pills are you going to take?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. I don't know which one is going to cause the worse side effects."

Jack blinked. "What kind of side effects are we talking about?"

"Oh, me turning blue, my dick falling off."

"Oh. Well." Jack's hand slid from the small of Daniel's back to the curve of his ass. "I would still love you if your dick fell off."

Daniel raised his head and glared. "Thanks for that, Jack."

"Whatever I can do to make you feel better, Daniel," said Jack, lowering the throbbing head back to his shoulder. "Oh, I forgot!" Jack dug around in his pocket and came up with a little round bottle.

Daniel took the bottle. "What is it?"

"Just saline spray with a few drops of peppermint oil. Apparently it works. Stings a bit at first, but you'll get used to it. One of the Plant People...:

"Botanists, Jack."

"Whatever...they said this is what their natu...naturalizer...neuropathic whatever told them to use so I got you a bottle."

Daniel smiled, even though his face hurt to do so. "Thank you, Jack. That was a sweet thing to do."

"I really don't want your dick falling off," said Jack. "I kinda have gotten attached to it."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "It loves you too, Jack."


End file.
